Imprint
by L0cked0ut
Summary: One-shot. Rosalie is disgusted by the imprint.


**Words: 1,197**  
><strong>Rating: T<strong>  
><strong>Takes Place: Post BD<strong>  
><strong>Author Notes: I've never been a fan of Twilight, but this idea came into my head and I couldn't not write it. <strong>  
><strong>Disclaimer: I'm glad to say I am not the owner of Twilight, nor of it's characters. <strong>

I hate it. I hate it, I hate it, I hate it, but I can't look away.

The twenty year old man watches the toddler with something indescribable in his eyes and I want to throw up. How can this be right? How can her parents allow this? How can this be allowed?

How can Bella and Edward be _so stupid_? How? _How?_ How can they allow that _dog _to be around their daughter? How can they be in the same room without realizing how perverted it all is? It's sick and it's wrong, and I seem to be the only one who realizes it.

My fingers dig into the arm of the chair I am sitting in. All of my life, I have wanted a child, a son or daughter to love and care for. And as soon as I get a niece, a brilliant, intelligent, beautiful niece, I am forced to watch a pedophile drool all over her. And I can't do anything, because my stupid brother won't realize that something is wrong.

There must be something wrong with my expression, because Jacob looks up from where he is playing with Renesmee, his expression cool. "Something wrong, Bimbo?"

I grit my teeth in an attempt to stop myself from screaming. I refuse to answer, because then all the anger and resentment and horror I feel over this tragedy will pour out and I won't be able to stop myself.

Jacob is glaring at me now, and I have to choke back my anger before I can say something I regret. I hate that I have to sit here, that I have to watch this- but I stay, because I am more afraid of what will happen if I leave.

He is sitting beside Renesmee while Renesmee reads a book, and the way he watches her- I hate it. I hate that I have to stay here, that I can't do anything about it, that I have to watch it.

"Well, Rapunzel? Spit it out!"

I can't help it. I throw myself to my feet and glare at him. "Shut up. Shut up. Just _shut the hell up, you pervert!_"

He gets to his feet as well, glaring at me, his frame quivering. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I laugh. "You know what it means! You're sick, Jacob, sick. You're a pedophile, a child-groomer, a-"

"I'm not!"

"You've imprinted on her, haven't you?" I hate that word too. _Imprint._ Like they're trying to justify this, trying to justify such an unnatural, sick, twisted thing.

"It's not like that-"

"_Not like that?_ What do you mean? It's not sexual? It is, you dog, it _is_, even if it's not now, it will be in six years!" Another manic laugh bubbles up in my throat. "You think I don't realize that? That all the time you're watching her, you're thinking to yourself, _just another six years._ Just another six years, and you'll be able to bang the child you've known since she was_ born! _The child you helped _raise,_ the child you were lusting after since _she was a few days old!"_

_"Shut up!" _the werewolf roars, and his quivering is more like a seizure as he fights to keep control of himself.

But I refuse to shut up. All of my anger and horror of watching this is pouring out of me and I can't stop.

"_Renesmee doesn't have a choice in the matter,_ you idiot! You're grooming her to be your _wife_, to have lots of little puppies with you-"

Jacob is spasming now, and our raised voices attract the attention of Bella and Edward and Jasper, who hurtle into the room to see what is wrong.

"What's going on?" Bella shrieks, taking in the scene. Renesmee, sitting staring by the couch, mouth agape. Me, on my feet with my hair and eyes wild, so full of anger I can barely keep from trying to kill someone. Jacob, bent double, trying not to phase.

"What do you think is going on?" I hiss. "I'm just pointing out to Jerkoff here that what he's doing is pedophilia!"

"What are you talking about, Rosalie?" Edward asks, trying to keep his voice neutral. I narrow my eyes at him. I hate him and Bella too, for letting this happen, for not caring about Renesmee.

"This _imprinting_. Can't you see how_ sick_ it is? How wrong? It's child abuse, Edward. You're allowing this monster to groom your child to be his wife!"

"Calm down, Rose," Bella says as calmly as possible, smiling now that she knows what is going on. ""You're being ridiculous, don't you think?"

I growl at her. Ridiculous? She's calling child sexual abuse _ridiculous?_ She has a daughter- something I have always wanted- and yet she treats her child like garbage, like she is worth nothing.

A wave of calm sweeps over me, but I shake it off. "Stop it, Jasper," I snap.

I watch them carefully. Bella and Edward and Jasper are treating me like a child having tantrum. Jacob is barely able to speak through his anger.

But worst of all is Renesmee. Very calmly, she gets to her feet and walks over to Jacob's side. She slips her tiny hand inside his large one and stares at me demurely.

My heart feels like it is about to break. How can you save someone who doesn't want to be saved? I have always had the best intentions at heart for Renesmee- and she throws them back in my face.

If I could cry, I would have. I spun on my heel and sprinted out of the sitting room, out to the garage to where Emmett is working on the car. He is just heading out to the sitting room, and when he sees me, his face becomes worried. "Rose? What's wrong?"

I am barely comprehensible through my dry sobs. "Emmett- I need to ask you something, and I want you to tell me the truth. Do you think what Jacob is doing is right?"

"What do you mean?"

I want to scream, but I keep my voice modulated. "Do you agree with Edward and Bella? Do you think that it's okay for Jacob to imprint on Nessie?"

He understands, and I am hoping, hoping, hoping that he will say no. "Rose-"

"Yes or no, Emmett. I love you, but I can't stay here- I _can't._ Yes or no?"

Emmett shakes his head. "No. No, I don't agree with it. But what can we do?"

I feel suddenly giddy with happiness. "We can leave. We don't have to stay here, Emmett and watch this. It was bad enough when Edward was stalking Bella, or hiring Alice to kidnap her, but now-"

Emmett's face lights up. "I like that idea. When do we leave?"

"Now," I say impulsively, and grab his hand to tug him towards the BMW. Back in the house, I can hear Alice's voice above all the other's. She's had a vision, I thought, but we don't hesitate, jumping into the car. I turn on the ignition, force the car into first gear, and then we are racing away.


End file.
